Vampires Don't Cry
by Ishikawa Ran
Summary: CHAPTER SEVEN! I'M NOT DEAD! Uh... yeah... well... Hirota fans, read! Leekato fans, read! Ryuki fans, read! Same for you Ryosamu fans! Juri fans... You've run, right? R & R, Onegai!
1. Captured!

Vampire's Don't Cry...   
  
  
  


By: M^e,o^w   
  
  
  


Summary: Hirokazu, Lee and Ruki are vampires out for blood... one night a boy named Kenta is out late... Is he as safe as he thought? AU fic. Hirota, Leekato and Ryuki... You get the point...   
  
  
  


(Quick note for story: *In case you have any questions don't review them... just read this!* The reason they get so worried about not finding somebody to bite is because if they go three days without blood... they get a soul! Ouch... bad for them... then they have to feed to live...)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1: Captured!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Kenta's POV*   
  
  
  


I ran out of the apartment with my hands over my head. Ever since my parents died and I moved in with this foster family, it's always been the same... My 'Dad' tries to rape me... Never does but tries... My 'mom' lets him... My 'sister' is the only one who ever understands me... I can hear her screaming for me to come back... but I'm not going back... never. Iomi, I'm sorry, I'm never going back... I run into an alley, lean against the wall and slide down slowly...   
  
  
  


"No more..." I say to myself out loud, "No more, ever..."   
  
  
  


I suddenly hear a chilling voice next to me... "No more?" He asked. I jumped up and walked backward... unfortunately heading to the back of the alley. "I think I can help you there..."   
  
  
  


"Who are you?" I asked cringing against the wall. "What... do you want... I have enough crap on my mind... I don't need you bothering me!" He walked toward me. I swatted at him "Stop!"   
  
  
  


The boy stepped back... "Bad move... Kenta..." I blinked... next thing I know I'm trapped in a corner... I felt a drop of water on my nose... It was raining... When lightning struck I caught a glimpse of his face... The part of his eyes that were supposed to be white were yellow... He had fangs... then I realized what he was... a Vampire! My eyes went wide... He lowered his fangs to my neck... I knew I was doomed... suddenly a strange aura surrounded me... that's all I remember...   
  
  
  


*   
  
  
  


I wake up to the sounds of a conversation. I open my eyes and find that I've been covered by a blanket... I don't dare to get up... for fear of my life... I feel myself tremble at the thought... bad idea. I hold still and make sure they're still talking, not paying any attention to me... They continue to talk, as I unknowingly listen...   
  
  
  


"Please Hirokazu... that runt couldn't be an angel..." I hear a girl say.   
  
  
  


"Then why couldn't I bite him? I can do anything else I want to him but I can't bite him! I've only got 3 hours to find some weak human to feed off of... I can only bite if he wants me to... but he won't turn..." I hear the boy, Hirokazu, I think, say.   
  
  
  


I sigh to myself practically jumping to find out I sighed out loud... "Is he awake? Hiro?" The girl says. 'Oh no...' I thought, scared.   
  
  
  


"Is he?" Hirokazu asked sarcastically. "Let's find out..." He lifts the covers to where they're down to my stomach. I keep as still as possible even as he licks my neck... But my eyes dart open when his lips land playfully on mine and his tongue somehow slips into my mouth... He gets up and laughs at me... I feel anger rise in me to know that I was being laughed at... I lunge at him... ha... smooth... real smooth... he grabs me around the waist and pins me to the couch. "I think we've got a live one, Ruki"   
  
  
  


"Yeah, I'm alive..." I grunt trying to free myself, "And I'd like to stay that way if you don't mind!"   
  
  
  


"Actually I do mind..." He lowers he fangs to my neck again... I scream out in hopes someone would hear me. But no one does... I close my eyes and wait for the bite... but nothing comes... no pain... no nothing... I open my eyes to see a hole in the wall. Hirokazu steps out of it clutching his head.   
  
  
  


"Woah..." I state in awe. "Did I... do that?"   
  
  
  


"Yes you did... it seems you're right Kazu..." Geez! How many names does this guy have?!   
  
  
  


He approaches me with an evil look on his face... "You're the one who can kill Arrow... We won't let that happen right, Ruki?"   
  
  
  


Ruki smirks, "right..."   
  
  
  


Ruki walks away and locks the door behind her... "Well then Kenta... I guess it's just you... and... me..." Hirokazu 'Or was it Kazu?' states evily. I suddenly get the feeling that I was gonna have a lot of problems...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: I know... It's short, but the next chapter will be longer! I promise! Title of the next chapter is called '3 Hours and Counting...' If you didn't catch that part I suggest you go back up to the top of this page and read! 


	2. 3 Hours and Counting

Vampires Don't Cry...   
  
  
  


By: M^e,o^w   
  
  
  


Summary: Heh... uh... it's the next chapter... ^_^' I'm not very informative... am I? Oh well... Oh! Got some Japanese words in this chapter too! Look at the key below!   
  
  
  


Key:   
  
  
  


Daijoubu ka? - Are you alright? 

Gomen - Sorry 

Sumimasan - Please forgive me 

Baka - Idiot 

Anata wa no Baka - You are an idiot (I think...) 

Oi - Hey 

Hai - yes 

Konichiwa - Hello 

Ohayo - Good morning 

Minna - Everyone 

Ja ne - Later 

ne - right 

Oro? - huh? 

Arigatou - Thank you 

Anou - Uh/Excuse me 

Nani? - What?   
  
  
  


That's it for now Ja ne!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2: 3 Hours and Counting...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Hirokazu's POV*   
  
  
  


I sit in a chair and stare at the angel boy. I grin with delight at the frightened look on his face. But then I frown, remembering how much time I had left... three hours... that wasn't very long... I try to think of something to make me smile... I could still feel Kenta's lips on mine... 'No! Mustn't think like that!' I think to myself.   
  
  
  


"D-Daijoubu ka?" Kenta asks shakily.   
  
  
  


"I'm fine!!!" I say in a tone of voice that could wake the dead.   
  
  
  


"Ah! Gomen! Sumimasan!" Kenta says dropping to his knees. I smile at the sight, 'So this is what it feels like to be Arrow...' I think to myself. 'Man, he's got it good...'   
  
  
  


"I have a question for you, angel boy..." I say, as Kenta falls forward on his hands and knees and cries silently, "Would you like to meet Arrow? You are the only person able to destroy him..."   
  
  
  


"A-Arigatou, but I'd rather not..." He says as he falls back on his butt.   
  
  
  


I walk up to him, tilt his chin up and look straight at his paling face. I sit there and stare for a while to see the color of his eyes more clearly. I realize they're the same color as the woods that I used to live in, "Forest... green..."   
  
  
  


"Nani?" He asks.   
  
  
  


I suddenly realize that I said that out loud and look away, "Nothing, Baka!" 'Man... I'm getting soft...' I look at the clock, 'Oh that's why...' I only had an hour and a half left to keep my pride... I look at Kenta again, a questioning look appear on his face.   
  
  
  


"Is something... wrong?" He asks Hesitantly. I glare at him... becoming confused and wondering whether I should yell at him or talk to him or thank him for caring... I suddenly fall victim to the confusion and wrap Kenta in a hug... I couldn't stop my self... I put my forehead to his to hear his thoughts... 'Why is he doing this?' His thoughts ask about as confused as I am. 'Does he know what he's doing?' No 'Does he realize he's doing this?' Hai... Another thought pops into Kenta's mind... startling me, 'If he's dead then... why is he so warm? Or... is it... just me...?'   
  
  
  


"Hush now..." I whisper harshly into his ear.   
  
  
  


"I didn't say anythi-" I silence him with my finger. I pull him deeper into the embrace. He sighs and cuddles into it... yet again startling me... We stay like that for at least an hour... I suddenly wake up from my trance and look at the clock. I let go of Kenta and run to the clock just to be sure my eyes weren't seeing things... They weren't... I only had five minutes left...   
  
  
  


I turned and glared at Kenta, frightening him. "That's it... That's it!" A walk toward him, "I don't care who you are, I don't care what you are... I'm gonna suck you dry one way or another!" I lunge at him and grab his shoulders desperately trying to sink my teeth into his neck. The white light coming from him was intense.   
  
  
  


"Please, Kazu, no!" I hear him shout, "You'll only hurt yourself!!!"   
  
  
  


"I won't stop..." I say to him through the pain... My fangs inch closer to his neck... the closer I got to him the louder his thoughts became... 'Please don't get hurt, Kazu... I don't want you to get hurt...' His thoughts tell me, 'Al-most there...' I think. Suddenly something collides with my forehead, sending me flying backward.   
  
  
  


"Kazu!" I hear Kenta shout, "Daijoubu ka?!" He panics slightly.   
  
  
  


'I'm fine with the exception of being dead...' I think sarcastically. I look up to see what hit me... I, then, see that I'm staring at myself... my younger self... the boy walks forward. I see tears in his eyes... "Kazu... why...?" He asks as he hugs me. 'Why... Why... Why...?' It repeats in my mind over and over until I'm dizzy. I soon discover that the boy was sinking into me... then I realize... he... was my soul...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: It... was longer than the last one, ne? Anyone? *Chirp, Chirp* *sigh* Oh well... Next chapter is entitled: 'Vampire soul returns...' Corny title I know but... Oi... has anybody seen my bell? *Chirp, Chirp* Geez! Lighten up people! Till next time! Ja ne Minna-san! 


	3. Vampire Soul Returns

Vampires Don't Cry...   
  


By: M^e,o^w   
  


Summary: Next chapter yadda, yadda, yadda... You get the point, ne? If you don't know the Japanese words then you didn't read the last chapter... so get off your lazy a** and do it now!   
  


Q.Note: (Quick Note) We meet Arrow today!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3: Vampire Soul Returns...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Kenta's POV*   
  
  
  


I ran to Hirokazu without thinking of what he might do to me. His hands covered his face. I put my hands on his and moved them away. I looked at him closely. His face showed fear... something I've never seen in him before... He opened one eye slowly, then the other. He looked up at me... there was something different about him that I just couldn't point out... then I saw it... his eyes... they were human... "Ken-ta...?" He asked. I gave him a questioning look. "Kenta! Are you okay?! Did I bite you?! Did I manage to bite you?! If I did, Gomen Nasai...!"   
  
  
  


"Sh, slow down! I'm fine... and, no, you didn't bite me..." I tried to say more... and would have if Hirokazu's lips hadn't interrupted me... He pulled back slowly... Instead of laughing like last time I saw a bit of a blush on his pale face. 'Ah, so they do have shame...'   
  
  
  


"Sumimasan..." He said. All I could do was stare at him... It was strange but amazing... He had gone from bad to good in five seconds... and besides that he kissed good when he meant it to be... unlike the first time... when he *ahem* bit hard on my tongue. (A/N: I know... I didn't mention that in the first chapter, but hey! I thought of it at the last minute!) I saw tears in his eyes. He angrily wiped them away, "No... I won't cry! I don't... Vampires don't cry..."   
  
  
  


I stared at him in confusion. "Why?" I asked.   
  
  
  


"Why, what?" he asked back.   
  
  
  


"Why... don't you cry?" I asked. He walked up to me, fell to his knees and hugged me around the waist, causing me to blush deeply.   
  
  
  


"Because if I do... Arrow will kill me..." He said, his voice cracking a bit... I new he was going to cry... I dropped to my knees and looked at him, smiling slightly. He fell forward and wrapped his arms around me tightly. My eyes opened wide, noticing how close his fangs were to my neck, but after a while I remembered the conversation about not being able to bite him so I relaxed... I hadn't forgotten how he *could* bite me but I didn't care... as long as I didn't turn into a vampire. I was awakened from my trance when I felt a wetness on my shoulder... yup... he was crying... "Arrow please forgive me..."   
  
  
  


"I-I have a question, Hirokazu..." I said, meekly.   
  
  
  


"Kazu," He whispered in my ear, wiping his eyes. "Just call me Kazu..."   
  
  
  


"Alright... Kazu... who is Arrow?" I ask.   
  
  
  


Kazu backed up and stared at me, eyes wide as if to ask me 'why?'. "Why do you want to know...?" Whoa... that was weird. "Why would... Oh... Fine... he's the vampire that bit all three of us... Oop!" He slapped a hand over his mouth.   
  
  
  


"Three? I thought there were only two..." I couldn't finish.   
  
  
  


"No... there are three... Arrow told me not to tell anybody but I guess you caught me..." He walked up to a box covered by a tarp. He grabbed the bottom of the tarp, hesitated a bit, then slowly pulled it off... underneath the tarp was a cage... inside the cage was a boy... he was a bluenette. He turned and looked at me funny. He was really skinny and looked as if his face was about to cave in... "Quick Note, Kenta... This is what happens to us when you have a soul and have not fed off a human for days... We put him here so that he wouldn't try to bite us..." I opened my mouth to say something when he said, "Yes us... He would try to feed off of us 'cause he was so hungry..."   
  
  
  


"Is he... for me?" The boy asked. He reached his arm out of the cage to grab me but Kazu slapped at his hand.   
  
  
  


"No he's not for you... Don't worry Lee you'll get your snack later... Ruki's getting him... Oh no... I forgot..." He stuttered.   
  
  
  


"Forgot what?" I ask a bit nervous.   
  
  
  


"Ruki's gonna come back and find out I've got a soul! If she finds out I have one she'll kill us both!" He shouted.   
  
  
  


Suddenly a dark voice shook the room, "Ruki won't be back for a while... but I can give you a warning..." The man the voice belonged to appeared about a foot in front of him.   
  
  
  


"No, Arrow please!" Kazu screamed as the man tilted his head roughly to the side. He lowered his head to bite Kazu...   
  
  
  


"Kazu no!" I jumped realizing that I had done something wrong... again...   
  
  
  


"Ah... you're the one... the one who can destroy me... Oroteiyuu..." He looked at me with a smirk, then bent down to bite Kazu... I saw blood run down Kazu's neck. I closed my eyes when his scream pierced the air. When it stopped, the man was gone... Kazu was lying on the ground whimpering... I ran over to him after making sure the stranger, or Arrow, was gone. I tried my hardest to lift him up but couldn't so I dragged him to the couch, lay him down...   
  
  
  


"Ken-ta... Kenta... He took blood from me... I need to feed... find me someone... quickly..." I thought quickly of someone to get for him... then I thought, 'He never have enough time...' I decided to take the risk...   
  
  
  


I tilted my head to the side. I looked and saw that Kazu's eyes were wide. He opened his mouth to question me. I interrupted him, "Just do it... I heard you and Ruki talking... I won't matter if you bite me... I won't turn... and you can only bite me if I let you... so I'm letting you."   
  
  
  


Kazu stared, "You're... not serious... are you?" He asked.   
  
  
  


"As serious as I can be..." I answered.   
  
  
  


He finally leaned forward and put his arms around me... I closed my eyes... "Are you sure about this?" He asked suddenly.   
  
  
  


"Hai... It's okay..." I say. I lean my head to the side again... I feel his fang press against my skin... I knew he was hesitating... I touched his shoulder and assured him it was okay... he nodded... he still hesitated before biting... I gasped when his fangs entered my neck. I felt him slowly drain blood from me... He pulled back when he was done licking the blood from his lips... I felt faint...   
  
  
  


I was awake long enough to hear the front door open. I looked and saw that it was Ruki and two other boys one must have been bitten. The other one, a boy with goggles looked scared and helpless, who must've been Lee's little 'snack... I heard Ruki Screech and say, "Anata wa no Baka, Kazu!!!" She shouted before I passed out from lack of strength...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: So? How'd it go? Great? Good? Kinda? Not so good? Bad? Horrible? Heh! I'll take the first one I said! Well, of course I would... I'm the author... anywho... that WAS the longest Chapter so far... I, for one, know... Next chapter is...: 'Feathers...' Heh! Go Kazu! Go Kazu! ... Nevermind... I be here till Friday!!! Ja ne, Minna-san! 


	4. Feathers

Vampires Don't Cry...   
  
  
  


By: Lizard   
  
  
  


Summary: Next chapter! Okay Elli! Here it is just for you! And a couple other people whom I can't remember at the moment... Anyway here's feathers! Chapter contains very little Ruri.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4: Feathers   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Takato's POV*   
  
  
  


I don't know what I'm doing here but I don't know whether to be angry or sad or frightened or what! Let look at the facts... I'm being pulled by two vampires, Yes I repeat VAMPIRES, one of which used to be my best friend, into a old storage house which looks totally creepy... there's the frightened part... They didn't bother to turn my girlfriend into a vampire, though... Oh no! They had to kill her! KILL HER!!! That's the angry part... But I should be sad that she's dead! Of course I am!!! Right now I'm screaming and crying and yelling at the same time! "No Please! Let me go!"   
  
  
  


"Shut up kid!" Ryo said, "You have no right to speak!"   
  
  
  


"You have no right to talk to me like that!" I shouted, "You are my best friend! You supposed to respect me!"   
  
  
  


Ryo slammed me up against the wall, tilted my head to the side and... "RYO!"   
  
  
  


"What?!" Ryo complained.   
  
  
  


"You know what we talked about..." Ruki stated, "He's not yours... He's Lee's... He needs food..."   
  
  
  


"But you said he had a soul!" Ryo said.   
  
  
  


"I know, but soul or not... Arrow needs all of us to perform the ceremony to dispose of Oroteiyuu!" She shrieked and calmed down to a slower less careless talk, "You know that..."   
  
  
  


Ryo made a pout face which suddenly made me sick. And it usually made me laugh! "Come on, snack..." Ryo pulled me toward Ruki and she grabbed my other wrist tight. I'd swear if I felt any smaller we'd be a motley little family... Mom, Dad and the freaked little kid... We made our way to the storage house and they pushed open the door. Wait... Isn't that... Kenta? That weird kid...? He's being fed off of... Ack! That's gonna happen to me?!?! I guess I should try to hel-...   
  
  
  


"Anata wa no Baka, Kazu!!!" Or not... I saw Kenta pass out.   
  
  
  


"Oh god..." I tried to back out of the house but the doors were locked... I was pulled back and thrown into a cage with a boy... He looked as if starved... He looked up at me and revealed that he had beautiful eyes... wait... beautiful...? What's wrong with me?!?!?!?!   
  
  
  


The boy got up and stumbled towards me. He put one hand on either side of my head on the bars, cornering me. "You're mine, aren't you?"   
  
  
  


"W-What?" He leaned closer to me, I blushed.   
  
  
  


"You're mine... I'm sorry, I need to feed off you or I will die..." He said... Giving away the unpleasant fact that he was a Vampire, too. Oh! So that's what they meant!   
  
  
  


"No...No!" I tried to move back further but... it was like trying to walk through a wall... "Please no..." I curled up in a fatal position, my arms crossed over my face.   
  
  
  


"Maybe, I'll make it feel better..." He leaned down... and pressed his lips against mine... I didn't bother to move... That's all I needed... Piss off a Vampire... that's... all... I need...... He dragged his kisses down to my neck... I shudder... "You ready...?" He asked me cooingly... I whimpered... but...   
  
  
  


I nodded.   
  
  
  


His fangs dug into my neck... Oh god... I'm... gonna... pass out.... "Aah... Oh god..." Iiiiiiiii'm............ gone....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I woke up in The boy... Lee's... arms... I looked at him, he was sleeping peacefully... pretty cute... Hello?!?! I sat straight up... my thoughts are not on my side... Lee woke up when I sat up... "You alright?" I look at him and nodded... I felt great! Sort of... aside from emotional pain I was fine...   
  
  
  


"What's wrong with me...? I feel fine but, Something's... missing..." I looked at him. He looked sorry for me... why? "What are you looking at...?" He was staring at me with something in his eyes besides worry...   
  
  
  


He leaned forward and put his arms around me, "You want to know?" I nodded. He sighed and took my chin in his hand, "Sweetie... You're a vampire... you're dead."   
  
  
  


"What?! No!!! I can't! I have drink your blood for that to happen, don't I?!?!?!" I squealed.   
  
  
  


"That's only in movies... the directors are clueless..." He leaned closer to my face, "I'm sorry but, I needed it..."   
  
  
  


"Enough to kill me?!" I said pulling as far away from Lee as possible. I couldn't handle this... I suddenly realize that the cage was covered by a tarp.   
  
  
  


"Shh... Koibito... It's alright..." I heard what he called me... his lover... his boyfriend... his...   
  
  
  


"What do you mean Koibito?! I don't love you! I hate yo-!" He pressed me up against the bars of the cage... which was rather uncomfortable to tell the truth... but all the pain reappeared as a different feeling with what he did next... He kissed me... not like before... but with a whole heck of a lot more feeling... He pushed his tongue in my mouth. I felt like cotton candy... melting at the very touch of his tongue... Ok... I'm going to pass out from lack of air, here. LET ME BREATHE!!! He finally pulls away out of breath as well... Ok... seeing the love in his expression... I'm gonna pass out anyway... "Lee-kun...?"   
  
  
  


"Yes?" He asked.   
  
  
  


"I've changed my mind... I'll get to know you... but that's it until I say so!" He looked disappointed but a little happier.   
  
  
  


"So what did they do to get you here?" He asked. I looked down remembering what had occurred. He must've seen the sadness in my face... "Or... do you not want to talk about it...?"   
  
  
  


"No it's fine..." I began to tell him the story... remembering the whole thing as I went along...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*FB*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*No POV*   
  
  
  


"Okay! Who wants brownies?!?!?!" Juri screamed among the group of three.   
  
  
  


"Geez, Juri you want everybody in Shinjuku to hear?!" Ryo said plugging his ears.   
  
  
  


"No one's out here it's just us! Besides... I couldn't sleep, you couldn't sleep, Takato couldn't sleep... I kinda think we're fine!" Juri was so confident she hadn't even thought of all the druggies on the streets.   
  
  
  


"We got everything?" Takato asked.   
  
  
  


"Yep!" Juri said glomping him. "All sweets are here! Including you!"   
  
  
  


"Alright let's dig in!" Ryo lit the candles on the mat and began eating the first thing he could get his hands on.   
  
  
  


"Hey leave some for me, will ya?!" Juri said seeing the boys finish off her brownies.   
  
  
  


"Pathetic..." They heard a voice say.   
  
  
  


"Excuse me?" Juri asked. She saw the girls eyes closed. "Do you need something?"   
  
  
  


"You are foolish for coming out this late. There are dangerous things out there that you don't know about." She said... Juri dropped her brownie for some reason.   
  
  
  


"Juri?" Takato asked. "You okay?" He got up and walked to her... He was shoved out of the way by the girl... who had Juri by the neck... "JURI!"   
  
  
  


The girl moved over to a tree and broke off a low branch "Goodbye kid." She leaned forward and kissed her. "By the way..." She shoved her up against the broken sharp end the branch... sending it through her chest... Juri's mouth opened but she remained silent... "I'm Ruki."   
  
  
  


"JURI!!! NO!" Both boys ran to Juri to help, but Ruki got a hold of Ryo. She pushed him into a different tree, "Hey cutie." She pushed his head to the side. "Your turn..."   
  
  
  


"Takato run!" Were Ryo's last words before the bite.   
  
  
  


"Ryo!" He ran up and got the girl away from him. He shook him lightly. "Come on Ryo..." He suddenly wished he had left him to sleep... Ryo grabbed his wrist...   
  
  
  


"Ruki... I won't hold him forever!" Ruki grabbed his other wrist and they pulled him away from the scene, leaving Juri's body to rot by all the deserts...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*EFB*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Takato's POV*   
  
  
  


"Oh god..." Lee said. "That's horrible!!!" Gee... ya think?   
  
  
  


I suddenly realize that I made my way to Lee's arms as I told the story. I didn't feel like moving, though... I was so sleepy... I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*DS*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I looked around wondering where I was... a blue bubble was what it looked like... Kenta sat in front of me... "Hey." He said.   
  
  
  


"Where am I?" I asked.   
  
  
  


"In a dream... your dream... and try to remember it. This is important!" I nodded, " Okay," He stopped and started concentrating on something... suddenly two huge angel wings sprouted from his back... I gasped at the shower of feathers this incident...   
  
  
  


"What happened?! Kenta?" He looked and saw him without his glasses... Seldom... very Seldom...   
  
  
  


"You must protect Kenta... I am Oroteiyuu... and Kenta hold my power... I am to destroy Arrow, the leading Vampire of this motley bunch..." He stated. "You promise to keep him safe as well as Kazu, Lee and Ruki."   
  
  
  


"Why her?! She killed my girlfriend!!!" I argued.   
  
  
  


"Because even with one vampire sacrifice... it can still be devastating..." He said, "Ruki and Ryo will have their souls returned soon enough... take these to remember..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*EDS*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I woke up suddenly. Just a dream... right? I looked around and found two objects I didn't want to find... two feathers... one white and one silver...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Hey done fourth chapter! REALLY LONG!!! I will continue later! Next Chapter: 'Colorful Children' DON'T ASK!!! 


	5. Colorful Children

Vampires Don't Cry...   


By: Liz and Kate   


Summary: Hey! Me again! Sorry for the EXTREMELY Delayed update but I'm kinda banned from the net for a while... This is the new Chapter. Kenta outsmarts Ruki and Ryo, who wind up in a cage themselves... N'uff said... Can't say anymore or I'll give away the whole thing! (Kate was sick today and couldn't write anything, ::Tomatoes hit Liz in the face:: It's not my fault! Honestly!!! It was the food's fault! ... I... gave her rotten food for Christmas... oh... OK! Maybe it was my fault! ::Holds arms in front of her face:: Don't hit me...)   
  
  
  


Chapter 5: Colorful Children   
  
  
  


*Lee's POV*   


He wants to get to know me he says... then why is he letting me hold him? I know he needs comfort but I know before he was going to say he hated me... "Takato...?" I nudge him a little... he moans...   
  
  
  


Taking a poke of fun, I run one finger along the inside of his leg... he arches his back a little, sits up and stares straight at me. "What do you think you're doing?!"   


"I just wanted to see your reaction... Was it a bad idea?" I ask with a smile.   


"Hell yeah, it was! I'm not in love with you yet! I told you I'd get to know you then we'll think about it!" He shouts, "Even if you are cute... and tall... and warm... and nice... and sensitive... and... aw Hell!!!" He plops down in dirt and puts his face in his hands, "What am I gonna do..." A droplet slid between his fingers... He was crying... Suddenly I realized...   
  
  
  


I was, too...   


"Iie!" I shouted, obviously startling Takato. He stared at me as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I mustn't..."   
  


"You mustn't... what?" He asks.   
  


"...Cry..." I said. "It's against our policy! If I cry... Arrow will come..."   


"Who is Arrow?" He asks.   


"Believe me you don't want to know..." I say. "He's our leader, that's all I'll tell you..." We suddenly hear yelling. I reach my hand out through the bars and gave the tarp a tug. It fell to floor so we could watch the whole fiasco.   


"Why did you bite him?! H-How?!?!" Ruki screeched.   
  
  
  


"Arrow came... took blood from me..." Kazu says. Takato gripped my hand and looked worried... was he worried Arrow would come for me? "I was weak..." I looked and saw the Kenta boy stir a bit. 'That boy is Oroteiyuu, isn't he?' I ask myself.   


"But that does NOT explain how you bit him!-" Ruki was cut short...   
  


"I let him!" It was Kenta. I stared in awe... THE Oroteiyuu let a low life vampire like Kazu bite him? Unbelievable...   
  
  
  


"Why did you let Kazu bite you?" I asked suddenly. Ruki glares but lets it go.   


"Well... I-I wanted t-to sa-save him..." Kenta stuttered.   
  
  
  


"What?!" Shouted Ruki and Ryo in Unison.   
  
  
  


"Kenta-san...?"Kazu stared, Kenta was backing into a cage... with Ryo and Ruki walking in after him. "Kenta!"   
  


"S-stay back Kazu!" Kenta says. He makes a run between Ryo and Ruki, turns just outside the cage and slams and locks the door, only receiving deep, critical scratches and cuts from the two as they tried to grab him. "I let him bite me because I love him..." He said to the two in the cage. He collapsed on the ground in pain. Kazu ran up to him and cradled his head in his arms. "H-How long til th-their s-souls return?" Kenta could hardly talk. Being so weak... Kazu bit him?   


It finally hit me... 'Kazu must have his soul back!' Why else would Kenta let Kazu, of all people, bite him...?   
  


"Well... it'll take Ruki three days but... I'm not sure about Ryo though... Have you bit anyone yet, Ryo?" Kazu asked. His eyes... his soul has returned.   


"Why should I tell you?!" Ryo shouted back.   
  
  
  


"He hasn't..." Takato said, startling even me. "He was my best friend... I should know..." He glared at Ryo, who pounded on the bars, causing his hand to bleed.   


Takato turned toward me. "Takato?" He had tears in his eyes.   
  
  
  


"I'm afraid now... What do I do now that I'm like... this?" He asked. He fell forward into my arms and cried. I suddenly felt guilty about teasing him earlier... There was a clink next to us. Kazu pushed the cage door open and I led the crying Takato out of the barred room, to the couch.   
  
  
  


"Takato? Daijoubu?" I pulled Takato into my arms... I loved him... He knows it, too... He says he'd give me a chance but... I feel like he's pushing me away rather than trying to get closer to me...   
  
  
  
  
  


*   
  
  


Two days... It's been two friggin' days! It was hard to let Ryo out when he got his soul, because Ruki was still soul-less... soul-less... is that even a word?!?! I think I'm going crazy... yesterday he said he was going think about 'us'... if there was even going to be an us... and he's been away for more than half a day!!! I am beginning to go insane... waiting for him to come up with an answer... If he says yes, then yippee! I've got the perfect lover! But if says no... I think I might stake myself...   
  


"Lee...?" Takato! He's back!   
  


"Yes, takato?" I say as casually as I can...   
  
  
  


"Whaaaaaaaacchhhhhhaaaaaa dddooooooiiiiinnnnn?????" Ryo... I could kill him...   


"Ryo? Do you value your existence at all?" Kazu asked from the other room.   


"Why?" I answered him... I pushed him roughly into the room and slammed the door...   


Suddenly Ruki pipped up from the normally quiet cage... "Rainbow... pretty rainbow..." it's only been two days! Is her soul back early? I looked at the cage and, sure enough, a child-form of Ruki was sinking into the yellow-eyed girl. Soon, she was the white-eyed object of Ryo's effection... Ha!!! Good luck buddy...   


"Anou... Lee?" Never Takato... Never would I forget you Koi... Stoppit Lee... Bad Lee... Down boy...   


"Yes... Takato?" I glare at everybody, who left the room...   
  
  
  


"I've decided..." He took a breath... I held mine... "I want..." He paused... "I want... to be with you..."   
  
  
  


*   
  
  


A/N: Yo! How was that chapter? ... ... ... It was late wasn't it? *Ducks from numerous flying objects* Okay! I admit! I'm slow! Awright?! Anyway... the next chapter is in Kenta's P.O.V. ... It's called 'A Moment of Truth'... Good luck!!! And were out... 


	6. A Moment of Truth

Vampires Don't Cry

By: Hiruka, Akira and ChibiChiri!

Summary: Elli… I am SO SORRY!!! Here's the next chapter to express my apologies! I was on Vacation all summer and should've left a note… Can you forgive me??? Anyway… Today's chapter is called 'A Moment of Truth'… Why, I'm not sure… I just make things up as I go along… But there will be a lot of pointless fluff! Enjoy, Elli! And all you other people

Chapter 6: A Moment of Truth

**Kenta's POV**

I lay on Kazu's bed as he treated my cuts and bruises. He was extremely careful as he applied the peroxide to the bite wound on my neck. I winced lightly and Kazu muttered a silent apology. "Kenta…"

"H-Hai?" I answered lazily.

He blushed, "You said the reason you let me bite you… was because you loved me…" My eyes widened, 'He heard me?!' "Was it true?"

I looked away from Kazu, afraid of rejection… but I nodded.

There was silence on Kazu's end… I looked back over to him to find him with his eyes shaded… "Kazu…? G-Gomen nasai… I shouldn't have said any-…" Something interrupted me… turned out to be Kazu… Kazu's lips… I smiled and parted my lips, allowing him entrance… He stopped and I whined… I whined?! I never whine! He removed my glasses and started up again… Ah… that's better.

He finally pulled away for good, out of breath. "I-I love you, too, Kenta-chan…" I dove into his arms and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Arigatou gozaimasu… Kazu-koi…" I whispered before closing my eyes and falling into a happiness filled slumber.

*

I woke up a while later and shivered at the absence of Kazu's arms around me… I missed him already! I am truly pathetic…

I sat up and brought the blanket with me. I opened the door to the main room and looked around… Ruki was up and walking around in a daze. She looked at me and burst out laughing, "Oi! Oroteiyuu… Your hair's a mess!"

I glared at her, "I know that! And call me Kenta, Onegai?" She smiled evilly but left it at that. I walked further into the room and noticed something on the couch… Takato and Lee were cuddled up in a blanket, Takato's head resting on Lee's chest. One word crossed my mind, 'Cute…'

"Hey there, cutie!" I jumped as someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I turned and wound up face to face with my spiky haired Koibito.

"Shh…" I put a finger to my lips, motioning towards Lee and Takato. "They're sleeping…"

Kazu nodded and dragged me into the kitchen of the house… Wait… This was a warehouse wasn't it? How does a warehouse have a kitchen? Or a living room for that matter? He shoved me up against the counter and kissed me passionately… I'm about to loose it here… He slowly works his way down to my throat and sucks lightly on the pressure point… I was never quite sure how this worked but it was pleasurable…

"Oi, Lovebirds!!!" Kazu glared at Ryo as he continued to bug us, "That's what they made bedrooms for! … Dude, Kenta, you gotta big hickey now, you know that?" Now I think I'm gonna hit him… Kazu smacks him on the back of the head… really hard…

"Urusei!!!" Kazu shouts, "Leave Kenta alone, okay?"

"Itai! Fine! If you wanna be that way!" Ryo walked out of the kitchen… "Ooh! Well Hello there, Ruki, you pretty little thing!" Was heard in the hallway **Smack!** was also heard. I snickered.

"Oi… Kenta?" Kazu asked innocently.

"Hai?" I answered quietly. He leaned in close and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You won't ever leave me, will you?" He questioned sadly. I lay my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I looked up at him and smiled my best, "Only if you want me to…" He flashed me a genuine smile and nuzzled my hair.

"Then," He hesitated, "I can tell you about my past without worrying that you'll hate me?"

"Of course! You can tell me anything!" I practically shouted, noting the worry in his voice, "I can never hate you… Not even if I tried…" I couldn't believe that he would even THINK I would leave him.

Kazu looked down to floor after backing away, "Then you won't be mad if I tell you that…" He trailed off, "The reason I'm like his now is… because I… I-I fell in love with Arrow…"

My face fell.

My Kazu had fallen in love with the one I have to kill? And now we're in love with each other… how ironic…

"Gomen nasai… I should just shut up right now…" He looked away, "I don't want you to think that you're just nothing but the rebound guy… I love you, I truly do…" He enveloped me in another embrace. I cuddled into it more willingly then I thought, because in the next few seconds we were in a full fledge make out session.

I pulled away slowly. Kazu pouted cutely. "You should finish telling me what happened, Koi…" He nodded after he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Okay…" He got up and walked away… I sweatdropped… He popped his head in the kitchen, "C'mon… Bedroom?" I blushed, realizing I was supposed to follow him.

"Eh… Gomen…" I laughed nervously. Kazu walked in the kitchen, slipped his hand around mine, and pulled me out with him.

**Flashback**

Kazu looked down at his reflection in the river. The 15 year old laid back and sighed. His life was as boring as it gets. He goes to school, hangs out with friends and bugs his teachers… But nothing cool ever happens. "Oi! Kazu, get your butt home! You're mom's yelling at me!" His friend Ruki was heard shouting at the boy through the thick wall of trees in the woods.

"I'm coming! Stop yelling!!!" Said boy got up and lost his balance and narrowly missed falling in the river… "Whoa!" If it weren't for the pair of strong arms that caught him…

"Hello there…" Said the man. Kazu blushed and pulled away from him.

"W-Who are you?" Kazu asked. The man smiled. It was then that Ruki came stomping down to Kazu.

"What is taking you so lo-… who's this?" Ruki winked at Kazu who blushed furiously. It had been known among him and his friends that he preferred the same sex.

"Ruki, Yamete…" Ruki smiled at Kazu and walked up to the man.

"My names Ruki! The rooster-head back there is Hirokazu." She held out her hand to the pale man.

The man took her hand without question, "They call me Arrow…" He said calmly.

"Okay then! Kazu, I'm gonna leave you _alone_ so you can talk…" She smiled sneakily, "I need to inform your mom that you're in good hands…"

Kazu slightly resembled a tomato, "I wonder…" Arrow interrupted his thoughts, "What did she mean by that?"

"Oro? Eep! I mean, nothing!!! Nothing at all!" Kazu waved it off.

"So your name is Hirokazu?" Arrow asked.

Kazu held out his hand, "Yep! That's me! You can call me Kazu, though." Arrow took his hand… What Arrow did next made Kazu's eyes widen… Arrow bent down and kissed his hand lightly. Kazu gasped.

"I hope to see soon… Kazu…" He whispered into Kazu's ear and kissed his cheek.

Kazu blushed even more than before. He looked down at his feet. Then he looked back up at Arrow… who had disappeared.

*

"He _kissed_ you?!" Lee asked at school the next day. Kazu had just told the whole story to his friends.

"Where?" Ruki asked, "Anywhere _sensual_? Or sexual, for that matter?" She teased.

"Ack! Ruki, you're sick! And he just kissed my hand…" Ruki and Lee looked skeptical, "…And my cheek but that's besides the point!" Kazu slammed his head down on the picnic table. "I just… I don't know what to do…"

Ruki felt bad for her confused friend, "Do _you_ like _him_?" She asked.

Kazu lifted his head, "Kinda…" He blushed lightly, "He is handsome…"

Lee snickered, "Oi Ruki, check it out! Kazu's gonna be on the bottom!" Kazu pounced over the table and tackled Lee.

"You take that back, blue boy!" Kazu and Lee disappeared in a cloud of dust a little while later. Ruki looked on with a smile… Somebody grabbed her from behind and took her away...

A little later, lee and Kazu stopped fighting a bit later. "R-Ruki? Where'd you go?" Asked Kazu.

"Maybe she went home…" The school bell rang. "Uh oh… First class… Ja ne!"

"Ja Lee!" Kazu walked into the brick building after Lee left for gym.

*

Ruki hadn't been in class, "Maybe, she did go home…" Kazu said to himself.

"I'm telling you, Kazu, she's fine! She said something about not feeling good earlier remember?" He asked.

"Un… But wouldn't she have told us?" Thunder struck in the distance, the sun covered by the dark storm clouds. "Damn… It's gonna storm."

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay Kazu?" He said. "Stop being so worried… She'll be fine"

"Okay…" Kazu looked down. "Sayonara, Lee."

"Buh-bye!" Lee walked in the direction of his home. On the way, someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Oro? Oh, are you that guy that Ru-!" The man put his hand over his mouth and dragged him off.

*

Kazu, meanwhile, is walking home when the thunder strikes really loud, "WHOA!!!" Kazu dropped to his knees and held his ears. Someone put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" It was Arrow.

Kazu sighed, "Yeah I'm fine… You scared me there for a second!"

"Gomen…" He helped Kazu up. "It's mighty dark today… No sun at all… Maybe I should walk you home…"

"Uh, no that's okay…" Kazu blushed and looked down.

"Oh, but I _insist_…" Arrow replied. Kazu looked up into his strange violet eyes… He soon got lost in them… Kazu not knowing it, Arrow leaned forward and claimed his lips… Which effectively woke him from his trance…

He opened his mouth in surprise. Arrow, taking this as an invitation, shoved his tongue in. Kazu attempted to gasp, but couldn't due to the other man… Arrow lead Kazu into an alleyway, pushed him up against the wall and proceeded to explore the boy…

*

Arrow had brought Kazu to his home and had continued what they had started in the alleyway. Now Kazu laid his head on Arrow's chest and slept.

Arrow smirked, "You stupid boy… having feelings for me will only lead to your demise…"

Kazu stirred. "Mm… Arrow? D'you say something?"

Arrow's evil smile softened quickly, "You're beautiful…"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu…" Kazu blushed deeply. He cuddled into Arrow's chest, smiling to himself.

"My dear boy… I'm afraid I have been keeping something from you…" Arrow's voice sounded excited.

"N-Nani?" Kazu blinked not looking at the taller man.

"Look at me!" Kazu did what the now menacing voice told him… and gasped… His eyes were yellow…

Arrow combed his hand through the scared boy hair and roughly tilted his head to the side (Sound familiar?). "You know… Your friends made an appetizing snack… You were the meal I was waiting for…" He sunk his fangs into Kazu's neck… and everything went from there…

**End Flashback**

*

Hiruka: Hello! We're ending this chapter here! (Audience falls over)

Akira: Isn't Hiruka mean?

ChibiChiri: Tell me about it no da…

Akira: And what she meant was that _she_ was ending it here… not _we_…

Hiruka: Yeah, Yeah, whatever… Face it, Akira you wanted a cliffy, too!

Akira: **Sweatdrop** Tell a soul and you die…

R&R Onegai!!!


	7. You're Warm

Vampires Don't Cry

By: Hiruka, Akira and ChibiChiri!

Summary: New Chappie! This one is in Takato's POV! … What? You don't wanna see what went on with Takato and Lee? It's all right it's in a flashback, anyway! Happy reading!

Chapter 7: You're Warm…

Flashback

"I've decided…" I take a breath as he stiffens, "I want…" I pause, "I want… to be with you…"

Lee stares, "You… what?"

"I want to be with you… Isn't that what you want?" I ask him, blushing lightly. He glares at me. Did I do something wrong?

"This… is NOT about what _I_ want, Takato!" He face softens, "It's about what you want… your feelings… Is it what you want?" He asks, his face inches from mine. In a daze, I lean forward and kiss him deeply.

He responds to the kiss by pushing me lightly against the back of the couch and massaging my shoulders. I squeak lightly and throw my arms around his neck. I break off the kiss and smile at him, "Answer you question?" His eyes sparkle with tears. Lee pulls me into his arm and cries.

"Arigatou… Ore wa omae ga suki desu…" I comfort him as much as I possibly can in this situation. He lies down on the couch and brings me with him. I lean on his chest and breathe deeply. His scent reminds me of the candles that Juri had brought to the nighttime picnic… The disaster that had started it all… They were cinnamon… I let out a sob. Lee looks at me, "Daijoubu?"

"I hate to bring this up, but…" I dive into his embrace. "I…I miss Juri…" He falls silent. "Gomen nasai…"

"Do you still love her?" He asks me. I look up at him and frown. I lie back down into his arms and search for any remaining feelings of love for Juri… The only ones that surfaced were those one would think of a sister.

"No…" He looks surprised, "Not that way…" Lee cuddles me.

"Hontou ni gomen nasai… I didn't mean for that to happen to her…" He frowns and kisses my forehead.

"It's alright… It's alright…" I whisper, rubbing his back in little circles. He purrs quietly, and licks my cheek. "What are you a cat?" I ask in a happy voice, trying to bring a cheerful atmosphere to the room.

"Meow…" He sighs and paws at my shirt. I laugh. A bubbly feeling rises in my chest and I shiver. "Daijoubu ka?" He asks me, genuine worry clings to his voice again.  
  
I blink. He really shouldn't be worried over something this small… Does he… really love me that much…?

End flash back

Lee sleeps silently next to me on the small couch. I worm my way out of his arms and up the stairs. I know I'm supposed to stay out of the sun, so I draw the curtains closed once I go near them. The house dark once more, I slowly climb up the stairs… I hear sobbing in the corner at the end of the hallway. Swallowing my fear, I go investigate… It's Kenta, sobbing like a child… "Kenta…?" He jumps and looks fearfully into my eyes.

"Oh… T-Takato… what are you doing up…?" He stands and wipes he eyes.

"I'm not used to sleeping during the day yet…" I say, looking at him suspiciously. "You were bit… why aren't you sleeping…?"

"I'm not… a vampire…" He states. The dream comes back to me and I slap myself in the forehead.

"Oh yeah… that's right, I forgot… sorry…" He looks at me strangely. "Never mind… why were you crying?" I ask.

He looks away and sits back down in his corner. I take a spot next to him. "Kazu… he was… I mean he… he used to… I can't TAKE this!" He drops his head in his hands and sobs.

"Kenta…" I sigh. "It's alright… what wrong? What did Kazu do…?" I ask. Not really knowing Kazu that well is going to make it hard to comfort him.

"No he… didn't do anything really… I just… he…" He takes a shuddering breath. "Y-You know Arrow, ne…?"

I nod. "Hai."

"Kazu… was in love with him…" He sobs again. I gasp. In love? With Arrow?? THAT asshole???

I place a hand on his shoulder. "Is that what your upset about?"

He shakes his head erratically. "No! I don't blame him for it! It's how Arrow t-treated him! Kazu loved him and Arrow dragged his emotions through the dust! It wasn't f-fair!" He sobs loudly into his arms.

I can't say anything… It just doesn't feel like my place. I stand slowly and leave him to his tears, but not before hugging him tightly and whispering lightly in his ear. "He loves **you** now, right? You don't have to worry about him being drawn back to or hurt by that bastard now that he's with you…"

-_Intermission_-

I STILL can't believe I said that… I settle myself back in Lee's arms and sigh lightly. I turn to look into his sleeping face… and come to stare into his open, fully awake eyes. "Konnichiwa!" He says happily.

Quite frankly I hadn't been expecting him to be up… and I jumped slightly, managing to stumble and fall into him, my lips gently brushing against his.

"Why, you were only gone ten minutes… missed me that much already?" He laughed.

Yeah… Ignorance is bliss…

"You're a pain…" I state simply. He pulls me back up to him and kisses me again, with more feeling.

"I love you too…" He whispers lightly. I smile and nuzzle his neck.

"Thank you…" I hold him tight to me, the cold, dead feeling in my mind leaving… "You're warm… Don't ever let go of me…"

He beams at me and holds me tighter. "Never…"

-_Owari chapter 4_-

Damn! is getting real picky lately... anyway, here's the next Chapter title: "There's no Place Like Home…"


End file.
